Strung, costume pearls are known containing cooling gel, which are typically used by women in counteracting hot flashes, some women opt to use ice to cool themselves. Such known pearls, have included a plastic hemisphere that is filled with cooling gel, and then attached to another hemisphere to seal in the gel and form the pearl. As such, up to about half of the interior volume of the pearl is filled with gel. A passage is provided across the pearl's interior to accept a string connecting a string of pearls. An example of a known pearl construction is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 672,465. Improvements are needed in the construction of jewelry.